My Hero Stayed Silent
by Paloma Latina
Summary: Marauder Era. She doesn't talk, but Tory is just like every other teenager. Embarassing mother, crazy friends, only girl in her suburb. Only her hero stayed silent. And now, she finds her voice. But will her hero find his? JamesLily, RemusOC, SiriusOC.
1. Silence

It happened the night of my thirteenth birthday. Friday the thirteenth. During the summer holidays. I haven't spoken a word since - only whispering in my sleep.

Three years later, and I have only slipped up once. To tell my father I love him. He needed it more than anything in the world. I can remember that night. I had my back to the wall and I was staring at my father, sitting on the floor. _Crying_. My voice was hoarse and it hurt to break my silence. The silence I took for a special reason.

My mother has put me through everything to make me talk and my father had no choice but to follow. He knew he was doing the wrong thing, and thought I didn't love him anymore.

"_What stopped you speaking, Tory? What's wrong, Tory? What happened, Tory?"_ This is what all the therapists ask me.

_What_ happened? I'll tell you...

I had just turned thirteen and my parents gave me a surprise sleepover party, with all my friends. Lily Evans, Kayla Grimshore, Nikki McPharlin and Sara Frank were there. We were talking about everything related to Hogwarts – our school - , boys, Marauders, Quiddich, homework, professors and friends. But then I was dared by Kayla to skinny dip in the lake. Not being the one to refuse a dare, I agreed.

_First, I had to get to the water._

I stripped off my pyjamas, everyone was giggling, and Lily picked up my stuff so it wouldn't get wet. All I had to do was dive in, tred water for ten seconds and then get back out. The only light was from the moon and a few street lamps.

_Second, I had to dive._

I couldn't see where the water started so I decided to jump off the wharf, just to be safe. The timber was rough under my feet and the chilly air whipped around my face. I stood at the edge and bombed in. All the girls were cheering.

_Third, I had to stay afloat._

My head re-emerged and I took a deep breath. I laid on a tilt in the water to keep my head up. The girls were standing about 100 metres away and I couldn't really tell who was who in the dark. I counted down from ten.

_Ten, nine, eight..._

I felt something bump against my legs. It felt like a hand. I shivered and continued the dare. I was only imagining things.

_Seven, six, five..._

The thing bumped me again. This time on my back and I could feel something fabric-ish. Like clothing left in the water for too long. Then I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. It looked like a small human body. I continued to count, I was being stupid now.

_Four, three, two..._

I saw her eyes. Like they had just seen her life flash before them. She was pale and stiff, like a manikin – except manikins don't have scratches and bruises, like her. Her black hair was mattered all across her face like the fresh breeze had just blown. But what I remember most, were her arms lightly wrapped around me like I was her only hope. Her blood sticking to me like honey.

_Angie McKee. _

_One..._

I couldn't even scream. I was scared and felt myself drowning. The girls were still by the wharf and I could hear them giggling. They had no idea what was happening to me. I made no splashing. I just sunk like a stone.

_Fourth, I was going to die._

I looked up to the surface of the water and saw her body floating there, like a lily pad in a bird bath. I had just let my last breathe go and my eyes were starting to close.

_I was almost gone..._

But then two strong arms came around my waist and pulled me to the surface. I didn't dare take a breath. Just in case I was really still underwater. And all that would fill my lungs was that deadly cold liquid. The liquid that will keep us alive for two weeks - but will kill us in less than four minutes.

I was dragged to the wharf and I felt somebody hoist themselves up next to me. They were sopping wet but not as cold as I was. I couldn't hear or see the girls, but I knew they were running back towards my house. I was shaking, but not breathing.

_Five, I was saved._

I felt a mouth come down against mine and air fill my, once empty, lungs. All that I remember after that was a pair of big eyes, full of something I could not name, and two hands pump my heart back into action.

After that, nothing. Nothing except waking up in my bedroom, still naked apart from somebody's jumper wrapped around me, and my sheets tucked up around my head. I was clean and warm – and smelt like strawberry shampoo.

I could hear my parents and my friends calling my name from out in the front yard. They were screaming and crying. I could hear somebody climbing down the tree near my window.

_My hero._

I stood up as fast as possible. My whole body split into a pain so violent, I could hear my heart beat louder than drums from a marching band. I ran to the window and saw a male figure walking down the foot path.

_But did I call out? _

No. I couldn't. Silence flooded through me like water running down a waterfall. Since then, I have only spoken once since. The person was out of sight but _not_ out of mind. Then I blanked out, only to wake up three days later. My friends around my hospital bed. For that whole day, I looked into every male's eyes, searching for any familiarity to the one on my birthday.

But I don't remember those eyes. The ones that were my only hope, years ago.

Now, I still go to Hogwarts. I still have my friends. They all blame themselves, but I know better. I haven't spoken to them or anybody at school since, but the professors don't mind - I'm strong enough to do wordless magic. All the other students think I'm bonkers! Or so it seems. But they don't know what happened that one night. The police never found the girl's body and I'm not about to tell them. It remains a mystery to everybody but me and the killer.

_How do I know it wasn't an accident?_ When you see a young girl, with her face a mirror of fear, her eyes a pool of despair and her body all battered and bruised, you know it wasn't an accident. Even if you weren't there.

What really traumatized me was something a lot more complicated than seeing a mangled body. It was the fact that she died alone. My one greatest fear.

Angie McKee was never a very good friend of anyone. It wasn't that she didn't _want_ to be. It was because none of the kids in the neighbourhood accepted her. I would have, had it not been for my personality. I was way too loud for most of the people in this world. That's what freaked my friends out most of all. Once second I was a human foghorn, the next, not even speaking a word.

Angie McKee was tall and strong. That's what I remember most about her. A silent rock. That is what I had turned into. Everybody, even people I don't really know, tell me their secrets. I think it is because I won't tell anyone and it gets a lot off their chest. I can remember telling somebody mine. I just can't remember who. It is all a foggy blur. My whole childhood is.

But now, I am going to change that.

Tomorrow is the day of my sixteenth birthday and I am going back in the water for the first time since my thirteenth. At night. By myself. For more than ten seconds.

And I'm not telling anybody.

Because that's just like me. Tory Cherri. Tory Cherri with my brown hair down to my waist, my jade eyes and a silence that has stayed with me for almost four years.

But it is all going to change.

* * *

**A/N: Aha! My first POSTED fic ever. Aren't you proud of me? I would love if you could pretty please tell me if I have any grammatical or spelling errors. Thanks. And now, if you'll review, I am on to writing the next chapter. I promise it will be all happy and cheery next chapter. I don't normally write like this and it will all go happy from now on, I think. Come on guys, give me a review. Please?**


	2. Apple Gum

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim. I mention Mr. Tambourine Man – it's a song – in this chapter, but, again, I take no credit for it. I like the song is all.**

**A/N: Thanks to _Conqueror Worm,_ _MintAndSpice DownUnder _and _silent-voices_ for reviewing. You guys are cool! Okay, so I promised a happier chapter, right? Here it is, I hope. You guys need to review because it makes me want to update. You like updating, right? Anyway, moving on...

* * *

**

August 13th.

I awoke, as usual, in my queen bed. After being at Hogwarts, you get used to big beds. I am a morning person. The only one in my family, actually. I showered in my ensuite (Mum and Dad said they no longer wanted the master bedroom and gave it to me), dressed as quickly as possible and ran outside to the front lawn.

"Morning, Torza!"

That is Mr Merry's nickname for me. Hence the name, he is a merry fellow. He always says hello to me, even if I don't answer. He is an elderly man, with a balding head and glasses. Mr Merry has lived next door since before I can remember. I waved and walked down the road to the corner shop.

"Good day, Miss Cherri!"

That is what Ms Honey calls me. She owns the corner shop since her father past away twenty years ago. I never met him, but I was told he was just like his daughter. Ms Honey is tall and elegant. What she is doing in a corner shop, I will never know.

I smiled and bounced over to the back of the store. That is where they keep the apple flavoured bubble gum. One of my _biggest_ weaknesses. I can't get enough of it. I am probably the only reason Ms Honey keeps it in stock. I grabbed about four packets and jogged back to the counter. That's the way I do things around here - I don't often walk – I either jog, or add a spring in my step. I don't think anybody notices though.

"Just that?" Ms Honey asked politely.

I nodded and took the gum from her. I waved and walked over to the library. I don't really like books, but when nobody talks to you because you can't return conversation, there is not much left to do. I sat out the front – I never actually go _in_ of a weekend. I chomped into a piece of gum and put the rest in my pocket. I looked up just in time to see Remus Lupin walk over to me.

Remus Lupin didn't normally talk to me at Hogwarts unless it was school related. The main reason he didn't was because of the outrageous rumours that spread when _any_ boy comes near me. It's normally that I am pregnant with his child or something weird like that.

"Happy Birthday, Tory!"

I didn't realise anybody remembered. I smiled and patted the seat on my right. He sat down and handed me a package. I ripped open the envelope on the front and the card said:

_Dear Tory,_

_Happy Birthday! We hope you have a lovely day and you like our present._

_From,_

_Remus, Sirius Hotstuff Black and James._

Obviously Remus put them up to it. Remus lived just around the corner and the rest of the Marauders would usually come by. Since Peter was in Hufflepuff instead of Gryffindor, he wasn't included as much and wasn't as known as the other three. I giggled – something only the Marauders can make me do - at the way Sirius wrote his name and then opened the square parcel carefully.

Inside was a beautiful deep red box, lined with little silver gems. I opened it slowly and gasped. Sitting in the middle of the little case, was a silver ring with a little lion on it. Of course, I had never told anyone, but my family crest was a lion. All my grandparents and my parents are Leos. So am I. Just.

I stuffed the ring onto my finger and grinned. I had never been given a birthday present from anybody but family and the Gryffindor girls. I held my hand up and gazed at it twinkling in the sun. Remus was smiling too. He always tried to cheer me up. I think it was pity. I don't know why, but I get the feeling he knows why I don't talk. Maybe it's just me.

I turned back around to him and gave him a massive hug. He blushed a bit and hugged me back. After a while, we both pulled away and I looked at the ring again. The little lion was so gorgeous, perched on its hind legs in 2D. We were both about to get up and leave but we were denied exit by _the Gang_.

I call them _the Gang_ because that is what they are. A gang. The leader is Bobby John. He is really nice – when he isn't alive. He is too good looking for his own good. Then the cronies are Broadie and Linkin. Just as bad.

"Hello, Cherri," Bobby snarled. "I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce."

"Shove off!" Remus said fiercely and took a step closer.

Bobby took a step back. He hadn't met Remus before and didn't know what to say. He regained his composure and sneered. He sneered a sneer that even Severus Snape would wish his sneer was half as good as Bobby's sneer.

"What did you say?"

"Shove off!" he repeated.

"Why don't you come here and say it?"

"I would, but I'm a bit homophobic."

"Then what are you doing near her?"

**WHACK!** Remus' fist came in contact with Bobby's nose and he went flying backward into Broadie and Linkin. He got up slowly and put a hand over his face.

"I woob be bwack!" he said through his fingers.

They ran off and I turned to face Remus. He was shaking with anger and still had his fists clenched. I tugged at his sleeve, biting my bottom lip. He relaxed at my worried face and sighed. He was a good friend, but he was too... _nice_.

"Come on. You can have breakfast at my house."

See? Told you.

I walked off toward his house beside him. My parents wouldn't be awake until about lunch time and it was still early. I had only been to Remus' house once before. And that was tricker-treating two years ago. Remus had been to my house about twelve times to ask about homework or to talk to my parents. Our parents are good friends and he runs around doing errands for his. I would but I can't exactly communicate with strangers.

We walked through the front gate and up the garden path to the front door. The Lupins owned a small little cottage-like house, backing onto the woods. It had flowers in its flowerbeds and a big willow shielding the house from the sun. I loved the feel of their home. It was very cosy.

"Good morning, Tory."

I smiled at Remus' mother, Susan. She was a small frail woman but her face was full of life. She was the strict type but also the type that would let you get away with almost everything you did wrong. Remus' father, Paul, waltzed into the kitchen humming. I think it was Mr. Tambourine Man. I love that song. He stopped when he was me and beamed.

"Hello, pumpkin."

He is a funny man, really. I giggled and beamed back. He chuckled and disappeared into the cupboard. They were very nice people but there was something strange about being in their house for the first time. Maybe it was just me.

I turned to face Remus, but his face was blank. I raised one eyebrow. Now, I'm telling you - that took me about four weeks to perfect. Hours a day, standing in front of the mirror, practising. His face remained blank. I frowned.

"Tip!" he yelled and poked my arm.

He sprinted out of the house and down the road. I tore after him. I love to run. It makes me feel free. We ran all the way back past the string of shops. Ms Honey poked her head out of the door and laughed when she saw that we were playing. Nobody ever plays with me anymore. Not since before my thirteenth birthday. Remus made a sharp turn and headed over toward the lake. I followed, slowly gaining on him. When we reached the wharf, he did a u-turn and ran toward the hill. I was barely an inch away. He skidded to a halt and I bashed into him. We fell to the grass in a heap. We were both laughing our heads off.

"Look!" he said and pointed to the tree we had stopped in front of.

Up in one of its lower branches, was a spider web. That's why he stopped. It isn't a very comfortable experience to run through a spider's web. I'm glad he saw it. I certainly wouldn't of. We pulled each other up and brushed the leaves off ourselves.

Remus was absorbed in the spider's web so, without him knowing, I slipped away up a nearby tree. I climbed to the top branch and looked down. Remus said something and turned to me. Well, where I would have been had I not have been up the tree. He did a full circle, looking for me, and started walking towards the top of the hill. Right for me.

"TORY!" he yelled.

I could barely contain my laughter. I slowly and quietly climbed down. I stepped to the right. Then to the left. Back to the right. He took a step forward. His back was now to the tree and he was carefully peering out over toward the town. I laid down on the bottom branch and stretched out. He was about an inch away. I crept forward a bit and reached out again. Perfect.

"TORY!" he yelled again. This time with worry.

_BANG!_**

* * *

**

**A/N: Aren't I evil. I've written the next chapter and I only need three reviews to update. Hint Hint. Nudge Nudge. **

**I want you all to guess what is about to happen. The closet person to the truth gets a special mention. And a virtual lolly. (My Maths teacher gives them out in class. He says the real ones rot your teeth.)**

**Remember, three reviews.**

**RG**

**P.S. This chapter was FIVE whole pages of writing. My fingers hurt :(**


	3. Breaking the Vow

**A/N: Yay! New chapter!**

**Thanks to _naveo, JamsiePooILoveYou _and_ Genairco Girl_ for reviewing. You guys are the coolest. I'm serious.**

**Sirius: No! I'm Sirius!**

**Weirdo.**

**A special mention to _JamsiePooILoveYou_ for having the closest guess to what the bang was.**

**Moving on...

* * *

**

_Bang!_

My arms came in contact with his shoulders. He let out a yell of surprise before grabbing my wrist and pulling me down to the ground heavily. He lost his balance and we went tumbling down the hill. Once we hit the bottom – which hurt mind you – Remus jumped up first. He still had a look of fear in his eyes, but he smiled when he realised it was me.

"Tory! What did you do that for?" he asked, still smiling.

I just pointed and laughed. He was so on edge. He chuckled and pulled me up off the floor.

"Oh hardy-ha, Tory. Very funny," he said with an unimaginable amount of sarcasm.

I still laughed as loudly as humanly possible. We walked back down to my house to find my parents talking to Mr. Merry.

"I haven't seen her since this mornin', ma'am. Maybe she... O, there she is."

They all turned toward me. Dad smiled but Mum looked disappointed.

"Honey, I told you to tell me when you go out."

Didn't she read the note on the fridge? I shrugged and just stood there. Mum smiled at Remus and swamped him in a hug. He looked very awkward and I giggled again. Today was probably the most I've giggled in a _long_ time.

After Mum and Dad had finished talking to Remus, he left to go meet Sirius and James. For some reason I felt the urge to go too but I ran into the lounge room to open my birthday presents.

"This one is from Grandma Jules," Mum said, handing me a small package.

It reminded me of the one Remus, Sirius and James gave me. I pulled the case out of my pocket before taking the new one from my mum. They gave me a quizzical glance but didn't say anything. I opened Grandma Jules' present and let out a groan. Socks and undies wrapped up and shoved in a box. Is that all she gives me?

"Be grateful, Tory. Children in third world countries would love some new socks. And I know you need new undies." My mum is very creepy at times, I'll give her that.

I got a scooter from Uncle John; a Frisbee from Aunty Hattie; a twister game from Lily, Nikki, Kayla and Sara – which is the biggest craze -; a whole new set of robes and a broom from Mum and Dad. They said it was because I was the seeker on the Gryffindor team; I needed something to practice on.

Once all the present opening was over and done with, we all sat down to have a late lunch. I am always hungry. I need to have a good five meals a day to keep up with all the things I do and I had already missed breakfast. I thank the game of tip for _that_.

After lunch, I climbed up to my tree house. It is a big old room at the top of my favourite willow tree. There are a lot of willows in my suburb – Morley Lake. It has a small bed, a table, two chairs and an old broken television set. I love just sitting up there, for hours at a time, thinking. It has a big window – glass and all – so I can look out over the whole town. It comes in handy all the time.

I sat on one of the chairs and stared out over the lake. It was a bright blue and the sun was shinning down on it. I looked over to the shops and saw all the owners meeting, as usual, for lunch. I stared around for a while until I saw two figures and a big black blob running down the hill. I couldn't make out who it was so I climbed back down to take a closer look. I was very nosey.

Mum and dad always told me I am too curious for my own good. They always say "Curiosity killed the cat!" but I'm telling you "Satisfaction brought it back!"

I hid behind a few bushes and peered through the branches. Remus and James were running around. I didn't see what they were running from until they headed my way. It was a huge, black, shaggy dog. It looked rather vicious with its teeth bearing. I ducked behind the thicker bit of the bush as they ran past. Thankfully they didn't see me. I climbed the nearest tree and stayed hidden while they ran around for a while. I didn't notice the time slip away. I looked up from where I was studying my ring, again, and I couldn't see them. I jumped down and straightened myself from my heavy landing.

I started walking back toward my house. I was almost out of the park area when I heard the sound of a branch snap behind me. I turned my head too quickly I heard it crack. Standing behind me was Remus, James and Sirius. I guess he turned up once the black dog left. Maybe he was afraid of dogs...

"Hey, Tory?"

I raised one eyebrow.

"What were you doing up the tree?" James asked.

I frowned and walked away. Didn't he know I took a vow of silence?

"Oh, right. Sorry, Tory, I forgot!"

Well, you're the lucky one. I kept walking but I felt an arm pull me back and I came face to face with James. How can Lily say no to him so many times? He is persuasive without even trying. How she doesn't go weak when even looking at him, I will never know. I shrugged and kept walking. It was almost sunset. They silently followed me home. And into my house. And into my room. What the hell?

"We had to make sure you got home okay," Sirius said when I gave them one of my questioning looks.

They made themselves at home on my floor while I sat on my bed. They talked for about half an hour. I just sat there listening. I liked the fact that they included me – even though I don't talk. Not even Nikki, my best friend, includes me all the time. That's one of the things I love about the three boys. They are too cool.

"TORY ELINOR CHERRI!" Oh no. It's Mum. "WHAT ARE THESE THREE BOYS DOING IN _YOUR_ ROOM?"

Crap!

"Calm down, Rosemary." Yes. Dad to the rescue. "She is a responsible girl. She won't get up to anything... _naughty_."

I couldn't help it. I burst into a fit of silent giggles. Thankfully my parents didn't notice. Dad wrapped his arms around Mum and led her away. By then, I was on the floor having a seizure of giggles. The boys joined me in a laughing fit for the next ten minutes before they had to leave.

"Thanks, Tory. We had nowhere else to go."

I nodded at them, wiping a tear away from my eye. Yes, I had been laughing that hard. I watched them walk off down the road before running up to my room and changing into my swimsuit. It was about six o' clock and I had an hour till dinner. I walked down to the wharf in my red one piece with a towel over my shoulder. I didn't need shoes - nobody wears them around this sleepy little town.

_First, I had to get to the water._

I hung my towel over the handrail on the wharf and walked to the end. The timber was just as rough as I remember it. But, this time, there was no wind. The sun was hidden behind the mountains, but light still streaked through.

_Second, I had to dive._

I dived into the water smoothly. No giggling girls this time. It was cold but refreshing at the same time. It was... nice.

_Third, I had to stay afloat. _

I pushed off the bottom of the lake and rose up to take a breath. So far, so good. I felt something brush against my leg. I went very stiff and didn't move. I slowly looked down through the clear water to my toes. It was just an old plastic bag. I dove under the water and picked it up. I hate pollution.

I swam slowly to the wharf again and dumped the bag near the end. I dove down again to get my hair out of my face. When I came up, I was face to face with the big black dog. I shrieked from shock and thrashed around a bit. I could have been mistaken, but I swear I saw some fear in the dog's eyes. I calmed down quickly and grabbed hold of the edge and kicked slowly.

"Hello," I said to the dog.

My voice was croaky and it hurt to talk. I knew I had paid my respect to Angie McKee. Three years of silence to pay for three years of mocking. The three years of mocking I gave her. She always seemed to shrug it off so I continued. If I knew it would hurt her, I would have stopped quicker than I can count to ten. But did I? Nope.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly. Boy did my voice sound crackly.

The dog cocked its head to the side.

"Can't talk? Neither could I for three years. Wanna know something?"

The dog nodded. Somehow it understood English. I've heard about dogs who know basic English.

"You are the first person to hear me talk for a whole year. I talked to my Dad about two years back. But that wasn't much. Are you out here by yourself?"

The dog kinda nodded. So I continued. My voice was starting to warm up do I did it some good by continuing, anyway.

"Do you have an owner?"

It shook its head in a kind of noble manner, like nobody could possibly own them.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

The dog growled. I'll take that as a boy.

"You are a very _handsome_ boy."

He liked that. I reached up and ruffled his fur. He was waging his tail and looked very content. I let go of the side and trod water about a meter away. He was watching me with an amused expression so I poked my tongue out.

"Coward!" I yelled and splashed a handful of water into his face.

The dog didn't take that very well so he jumped in too. We splashed around for a while until I heard my mother calling me in for dinner.

"Oh, I have to go now," I said to the dog. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

The dog nodded and doggy-paddled to the shoreline with me. He ran ahead and dragged my towel over to me. What a lovely dog. We went our separate ways. The dog toward the shops, and me up the hill to my house. I walked along, sopping wet until I reached the park. Sitting on the park bench was Broadie.

"Hey," he said miserably. I stood there, dripping.

One is always at a disadvantage whilst wearing a swimsuit no matter how modest it is. I sat down next to him and he looked away. Maybe he didn't want me to see him upset.

"I suppose you are going to tell everyone aren't you?"

"Tell everyone what?" He didn't seem to notice I was talking.

"That I'm not hanging around with Bobby and Linkin anymore."

"Why would I tell anybody that? And why aren't you?"

This time he turned to me. "You would tell everyone because now you are talking. And I'm not, because I hate teasing people. It makes me feel low."

So he did realise I was talking. I kinda felt sorry for him. "I'm not going to tell anybody. I'm not that kind of person. And I'm glad you are going to stop teasing people. I teased Angie McKee for three years and now I can't say sorry."

"Angie went missing, didn't she?"

I nodded sadly. It hurt to talk about her. Luckily, he didn't press the matter.

"Well, I'm off." He stood up and looked me in the eye. "Thanks, Tory."

Once I was home, I ate dinner with my parents. They didn't address me so I didn't talk – they could find out when they paid attention to me. I went to bed early because I planned to go back to the lake tomorrow and swim again.

After not swimming for three years, you really miss it.

* * *

**A/N: Phew. That was a long chapter. It took me AGES to write. I really would adore a review. I want to know what you thought and how I can improve. Three reviews for an update. Remember that!**

**RG**


	4. My Mother the Troll

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you can recognise from the Harry Potter books.**

**A/N: A BIG thanks to _naveo_ for reviewing. I love you!

* * *

**

August 14th. 6.30 am.

I woke up the next morning in a frightened mood. I had slept on my right arm and had lost feeling in it. I woke up to find this heavy hand on my shoulder and completely attacked it. I screamed a bit and whacked my arm against the wall.

OUCH!

Once I had regained feeling in my arm, I got up and put my spare swimming costume on. The red one was still wet and gross. I ran down to the wharf and dived in without stopping. When I emerged, I came face to face with the black dog again.

"Hello, again!"

The dog gave me a big sloppy lick. Ew. I laughed and gave it a big hug – desperately trying not to drown in the process.

"I think I'm gonna call you... _Snuffles_."

Snuffles smiled, a doggish smile, and barked. He's a funny one. After a good half an hour of swimming, we clambered back out of the water.

"Darn, I forgot my towel!"

Snuffles shook all of the water out of his coat in response while I threw my arms up to avoid the spray. I laid down on the sandy part of the shoreline and looked up at the clouds. There was a cloud the shape of a frog; one that looked like the Eiffel Tower; one that resembled a banana and one that looked like a dragon. I pointed it out to Snuffles, wether he could hear me or not.

"Hello, hello, hello!"

I sat up extremely quickly and turned my head towards the sound. It was Broadie. Why must I always be in my swimsuit when he is alone? Is it a conspiracy? He plonked down next to me in the sand and Snuffles growled.

"I didn't know you have a dog."

"I don't. Snuffles is a stray."

"Oh."

We remained silent for a while. Snuffled circled Broadie disapprovingly and ran away. I was about to yell something out to him to come back, but I didn't have the energy. I stared at Broadie for a while. He reminded me of James Potter. They both had black hair, chocolate eyes, a goofy grin, and were about seven feet tall. The only difference was that Broadie had dark skin and James was just tanned.

"Hello? Anybody there?" he asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

He must have realised I was staring. I quickly looked away and smiled. I'm glad I don't blush easily and I don't get embarrassed much. Only my Mum could ever embarrass me. She always abuses the right to remain silent. After about another twenty minutes of silence, Remus, Sirius and James came over the hill. I swear, boys always turn up when you are wearing little clothing.

"Hey, Tory," James and Remus said together and sat down on the sand.

"TORY! MY GOODNESS! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU - WHEN YOU DIDN'T CALL LAST NIGHT! MY GOODNESS!" somebody yelled in a fake worried tone.

Before I knew what was happening, Sirius had pulled me into a very tight hug. I was gasping for air and Remus had to pull him off me. Good thing, though, I am now drier than a few minutes ago.

"Thankyou," I said to Remus, in my loud voice.

James and Remus stopped what they were doing. Oh, yeah. They didn't know I was talking again. But why didn't Sirius looked shocked?

"Yipeeeeeee!" Oh yeah, maybe he is surprised.

"Since when has this happened?" Remus asked me.

I was about to answer when a whirl of colour caught my eye. Mum.

"TORY ELINOR CHERRI! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I HAVE FOUND YOU WITH THESE BOYS! _WHAT_ IS GOING ON?"

Crap.

"And what are you wearing?"

I looked down. I forgot I was wearing my swimmers. It just so happened I was wearing the small, tight pair that I had grown out of. This is not good.

"Your father told me you wouldn't do anything... _naughty_. But I don't know anymore."

She gripped my left ear with her right hand and pulled me up. "I have nothing to say to you. Up to your room!"

I trudged up to the house, rather wet and angry. I could feel Mum's glare slicing through the back of my head. I had reached the road but I could still hear my mother yelling at Remus, Sirius, James and Broadie. I pity them.

I wrenched open the front door and stormed up to my room. I crossed from the door frame to my bed and dived onto it, stuffing my head into my pillow as I went. Today was not a good start to my new life. But that was okay.

It's still only breakfast. I can find the boys after lunch.

* * *

**A/N: OK. This is only a filler chapter, but I still hope you like it. Who wants me to continue? Send a review in and I'll send in a chapter. Sound fair? I hope so. I only ask for two reviews since this was only a small one and I've got reviews from last chapter.**

**Thanks, my pretties.**

**RG**


	5. Chain Reaction

**Disclaimer: If you haven't caught my drift by now, I pity you. I have included the lyrics of a song – which will remain nameless until the end of the chapter, so as to not spoil anything – which I take no credit for. I also include a poem, but I don't know who wrote it and I know I didn't.**

**A/N: Thanks a bunch to _naveo, Genairco Girl_ and _MintAndSpice DownUnder (I can't remember your new name, sorry)_ for reviewing. You guys are the BOMB!**

**This chapter is dedicated to _naveo_ - for being my most persistent reviewer. Yay _naveo_!**

**P.S. I realised I was a bit sarcastic in this chapter. Please excuse that, I should stop when I am in a better mood. A review might help that... Or you could review to say you like it. **

**JUST REVIEW!**

**Sorry about that - my bad mood thingy again. Sorry.

* * *

**

After a good twelve minutes of screaming, I sat back up and jumped in the shower. I washed my hair with conditioner twice by accident and had to start all over again.

_Damn._

I think I should invest in a two-in-one shampoo and conditioner. Saves time, money and is _way_ less frustrating - for me, anyway. I got dressed in my old denim short-shorts – I love that word – and threw on some random tank top and ran back to the shops for more gum. Somehow, it had all been eaten.

"Hello, Miss Cherri."

"Please, call me Tory."

I think that might have come as a bit of a shock for poor Ms Honey. She went pale and opened her mouth a few times. She could do a great fish impersonation if she put her mind to it. When I appeared back at the counter after grabbing about another seven packets of gum, she pulled me into a hug.

"You're talking again. I can't remember the last time I talked to you."

"Well you are the first female I've spoken to in three and a bit years," I replied.

Wow. That was one _sad_ realisation. Sure, I had talked to Dad, Broadie, Remus, James, Snuffles and Sirius. But females are a good change.

"I feel privileged."

I never remember Ms Honey being as young as she really is. Strange.

"You can call me Trudy, then."

"Ok. _Trudy_."

Trudy laughed. It was one of those laughs that reach your eyes and can be rather contagious. Just like her smile.

**_Smiling is infectious,_****_  
_****_you catch it like the flu,_****_  
_****_When someone smiled at me today,_****_  
_****_I started smiling too_****_  
_****_I passed around the corner_****_  
_****_and someone saw my grin_****_  
_****_When he smiled I realized_****_  
_****_I'd passed it on to him ._****_  
_****_I thought about that smile_****_  
_****_then I realized its worth,_****_  
_****_A single smile, just like mine,_****_  
_****_could travel round the earth._****_  
_****_So, if you feel a smile begin,_****_  
_****_don't leave it undetected _****_  
_****_Let's start an epidemic quick,_****_  
_****_and get the world infected!_**

**I remember that poem from kindergarten.**

**"Well, I'll see you around then, _Tory_."**

**"Okay, _Trudy_."**

By the time I was home, I had half a packet of apple gum in my mouth and was making loud popping noises with it. Pop. Ha-ha.

"Tooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry..."

Where had that noise come form?

"Tooooorrrrry..."

I looked around. Nobody was there. I kept walking until I was at the park bench.

"Tooorrrry..."

"Who is there?" I yelled out to nobody in particular. If I knew who I was yelling at, I wouldn't have asked.

"Boo!"

The voice came right in my ear. I screamed shrilly and snapped around to see who it was, flicking my hair into the person's face as I went. Booby was standing on a pile of leaves, just near the bench. His golden hair was glistening in the sun, his grey eyes were glaring at me like I had something on my face but what bothered me most, was he looked _hot_. Damn my stupid brain.

"What do you want?" I asked as sourly as possible.

"Cat gave back your tongue, aye?" he asked, with his trademark sneer.

"What do you want?" I repeated, louder this time.

"Where is Broadie? What have you done with him? And why?"

"What makes you think I know?" I was getting irritated now.

"Because you are evil in that way."

"I'M WHAT?" I yelled. I must have yelled pretty loudly too because birds flew out of a nearby bush.

Bobby was still cool, calm and collected. Why could I never be like that? I have always had a bit of a temper problem – I guess it shows more now that I am talking. I crossed my arms and glared at him. How dare he insult me this way? Sure, I was used to it, but it hurt more now for some reason.

"I'm sorry, baby." He took a step closer and put his arm around my shoulders. I didn't even have time to remove it. "It never would have worked between us."

With that, he walked off down the road, and that was when I saw Linkin. That was probably why he did it, I said to myself. What had just happened? I let out a groan of frustration and stormed back into the house. It started to rain heavily once I was sitting down in the lounge room and polishing my broomstick.

It was a nimbus 1050. It was the fastest broom around. I knew we could afford it because my parents have good paying jobs. I am a half-blood but that doesn't worry me. Dad works as a healer at St Mungos while Mum is an accountant back in town. I think that when I grow up, I would prefer to be a Quiddich player, or an Auror. Something fun.

The rain had cleared up to only a sprinkle and I decided it was time to do the housework. My parents were already at work and I had the house to myself but I still knew I needed to get my share of the work done. I had to clean the bathrooms, vacuum all the floors and keep my room tidy. I had already done my room the weekend before and it was in a good condition. My ensuite stayed clean at all times so I only had to clean up the master bathroom and vacuum.

I started with the bathroom. I used Ajax Spray and Wipe for the surfaces, a drain cleaner for the drains, some random mop for the floor and I stuffed all the random items on the bench into the draw. Easier said then done though. I had a crick in my neck from bending down and I had chipped a nail right down to the skin. It stung almost as bad as a paper cut.

I heaved the vacuum out of the storing cupboard and plugged it into the power-point in the upstairs hall. It took a good forty minutes to finish upstairs, the staircase, the foyer and the kitchen. I'm not allowed in my parent's room so they do it themselves. All the other rooms are tiled or clean. I only had the lounge room to go. I turned on the radio to my favourite station and got to work. Dad had put a silencing charm on the vacuum so all you can hear is a soft hum. One of my favourite songs blasted through the speakers.

I've always been told I was a good singer. I was promised a record deal when I got older, but I stopped speaking. I always loved singing, but not enough to continue.

I sung along.

**(A/N: I know I shouldn't interrupt the story, but I would recommend listening to Chain Reaction by Diana Ross whilst reading this bit. I really do recommend it. Onward...)**

"_You took a mystery and made me want it,_

_You got a pedestal and put me on it,_

_You made me love you out of feeling nothing_

_Something that you do,"_

I thought I herd something, but I didn't stop.

"_And I was there and not dancing with anyone_

_You took a little, then you took me over_

_You set your mark on stealing my heart away_

_Crying, trying, anything for you"_

I though I herd a whisper, but I still continued. This time dancing around with the vacuum in one hand and the other was waving around with the rest of me. My hair was going all over my face and I could barely see. I still didn't stop.

"_I'm in the middle of a chain reaction_

_You give me all the after midnight action_

_I wanna get you where I can let you make all that love to me_

_I'm on a journey for the inspiration"_

Now, I was really going crazy with my dancing. I was glad nobody was watching.

"_To anywhere and there ain't no salvation_

_I need you to get me nearer to you_

_So you can set me free_

_We talk about love, love, love_

_We talk about love_

_We talk about love, love, love_

_We talk about love"_

I loved it. I got the vacuuming done and had fun at the same time.

"_You make me tremble when your hand moves lower_

_You taste a little then you swallow slower_

_Nature has a way of yielding treasure_

_Pleasure made for you, oh"_

It started getting faster again. So did my dancing.

"_You gotta plan, your future is on the run_

_Shine a light for the whole world over_

_You never find your love if you hide away,_

_Crying, dying, all you gotta do I,."_

This time I really heard something. I turned to the window – which was behind me. Lily, Nikki, Kayla, Sara, James, Sirius, Remus and Broadie were poking their heads through. I dropped the vacuum and stared at them. I was _not_ expecting that. The girls decided to finish the rest of the verse for me – good thing too, I was speechless.

"_Get in the middle of a chain reaction_

_You get a medal when you're lost in action_

_I wanna get your love all ready for the sweet sensation_

_Instant radiation."_

I screamed. So did Nikki, then Lily joined in, then Kayla and Sara. The boys were all staring at us like we were elephants wearing pink jump suits and frilly blue bras. Which, we most certainly _weren't_. The song played on, but it was out of my mind. I ran over to the girls and started hugging the last breath out of them – I think I may have hugged Broadie in there somewhere.

Today was one of my better days.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? I know it was a bit weak but I would still love to hear you guys trying to convince me it was beautiful and I should publish it no matter how illegal it is. HINT HINT.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chain Reaction by Diana Ross. **

**Don't forget to point put any errors. It would be much appreciated.**

**Thanks again,**

**RG**


	6. My Mother the Embarassing Troll

**A/N: Yay! I'm in a much better mood. I had a chocolate fix. I noticed that I'm using a lot of song references in my fics. I guess it is because I grew up with a very aged father and he listened to all these old songs. I grew up with them instead of the new age stuff. That is why half of the bands of today, I've never heard of – or care about, frankly. I would appreciate it if you guys would give me a few of your favourite songs from the olden days. I might use them. **

**On a different note, I'm sorry if my writing has been crap in the last few chapters, my best friends both just went through a double break-up. Ice cream all round! Anyways, sorry. I give you permission to send hate mail and publicly humiliate me – which is rather hard to do because I don't get embarrassed. Ever.

* * *

**

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

We continued screaming for a good three minutes after I stopped singing. The boys were blocking their ears, but we girls were still bouncing around.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Broadie hushed, putting a hand over my mouth.

I frowned and we all went quiet.

"Who is he?" Nikki asked in her loud voice.

Nikki is short, thin, has wavy dark-brown hair and green-brown eyes. She has been my best friend since first year. We grew up near each other but she moved away before we met. I've always thought Nikki has a _thing_ for Sirius, but I can't be sure. What I love most about Nikki is her personality. She has a quick wit, the best manners in the world and is very loyal.

Broadie removed his hand so I could talk. "This is Broadie, he lives down the road."

Kayla beamed at him and started playing with her hair. Kayla was probably no less than one centimetre shorter than James. She has always been the tallest, not good when it comes to hide-and-seek though. Kayla has long, blonde-brown hair and deep blue eyes. She is the loudest of the group and can never be shut up.

"Hey, Evans," James called to her from the other side of the huge window. "Would you like to come stand over here?"

"Shove off, Potter."

Lily, the most hot-tempered girl I know. She has long, flowy red hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes I've ever seen. James has always been asking her out since I stopped talking. Maybe now I can give him a few tips. I ran to the front door while they were bickering, and sprinted out to them.

"Why are you speaking again?" Sara asked in her girly voice.

Sara has always been the shy one in the group. Not many people would really call her shy, but compared to our group, she is the quietest. Hell, she could probably match James' volume. Sara is a very petite girl. She is even shorter than Kayla. I come in at about the middle. She has black hair, Brazilian skin and very white teeth. I've always wanted to look like Sara.

"'Cause."

"But, what made you stop in the first place?" Broadie asked and I realised he has a very deep, penetrating voice.

I froze. I hadn't thought about that question before. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, the Marauders stiffened. Wether that is because they know something or because they are over protective, I don't know. I looked back up at Broadie, to see him staring worriedly down at me.

"Oh, diddums. I didn't know you cared," I said, pinching his cheek. He grinned and we all silently sat down on the grass outside the window. They dropped the topic.

We sat there, staring around for a few moments in silence. I was thinking about Angie McKee, and how the girls that used to live down the road would always tease her.

"It sucks that I'm the only girl in this little town," I said miserably.

Sirius put his arm around me. "It's okay. Us lookers need to stick together, anyway."

We all laughed and normal conversation started. The Gryffindor girls introduced themselves to Broadie, which I had forgotten to do. We talked for ages. The Marauders talking to me – the girls talking to Broadie. I hated how the boys and girls didn't get along, apart from me.

"Hey?" Nikki asked slowly, grabbing everybody's attention. "Who are your new dorm mates?" she asked the Marauders.

It had totally slipped my mind. Timothy and John had left to go to some magic school in Canada. There were two places to fill in the boys' dorm. Broadie was giving us all a quizzical look.

"You guys all go to the same school? I thought you went to an all girls boarding school, Tory."

"No, it's a co-ed one," I replied, hoping he would fall for it.

"What's it called?" he asked.

I was about to make up some phoney name, but Sara, and her big mouth, got there first. "Hogwarts." We all expected him to say something about him not knowing about it, but he didn't.

"So you guys are witches and wizards too?"

I beamed. "You are a wizard?" I asked.

"Duh!" he said, chuckling. "I'm actually transferring to Hogwarts. Me and my twin, Toby. Oh, and my cousins, Rick and Lidia."

"Yay!" I screamed and hugged him. He looked shocked but hugged me back anyway. The rest of the group were giving me a disapproving look. "I didn't know you had a twin." I released him so he could breathe again, and stared up into his chocolate eyes. Yep, just as I though, just like James' eyes.

"We both went to a little magic school in Britain, and Toby would stay at home all holidays because he missed it so much. That's why you never see him."

I was so excited, I was practically bouncing. Broadie was a really nice guy and he was cool too. _And_, he was coming to Hogwarts. I was about to ask about if his twin was just like him, but I was interrupted by James.

"Er, Tory. Here comes your mother."

Crap.

Lily, Kayla, Sara and Nikki dived through the window and into the house.

Good Idea.

I pushed the boys after them and dived in too. We sprinted up to my room and slammed the door. The girls immediately dove under my bed, but there was nowhere for the guys to go. I was about to suggest they hide in the wardrobe, but my mother came bursting through the door.

"Hello, Tory. I... WHAT ARE THESE BOYS DOING IN YOUR ROOM AGAIN? THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I HAVE FOUND YOU ALONE WITH THEM. _AND_ WEARING LITTLE CLOTHING." I forgot I was wearing my little shorts and tank top. Oops. "I AM IN MY RIGHT MIND TO BAN YOU FROM SEEING THEM AGAIN. FOR ALL I KNOW, YOU COULD BE DOING... _STUFF_ WITH THEM." What stuff? "But I'm glad."

"What?" I yelled.

This took Mum by surprise. Oh, yeah. She didn't know I was speaking either. She smiled. "Well, it means you aren't a lesbian." With that, she made her exit.

That was probably the most embarrassing thing EVER.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey, hey awesome ones. How did this chapter go? Did you like it? I'm updating soon, by the way. Again, if I have any errors, point them out. I want three reviews to update. Please.**


	7. What?

**Author's note: Hey guys, I wanna ask a favour. I need you to tell me the most embarrassing thing you can think of to put in my story. I would normally, but I don't get embarrassed so I have no idea what would be worst. I need a good amount of the too, so don't go cheap on me. I would like to thank my reviewers Zara, Genairco Girl, naveo, maruyama maja for reviewing. I got them before I even started writing this chapter.**

**I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Genairco Girl. Who Nikki is loosely based on. You are awesome, I mean it!**

**Errors: I have been pointed out to, that in chapter 5, that I accidental called Bobby Booby when he comes to annoy Tory. Sorry about that. I'm not going to fix it because I want to see how many people noticed. Hehe.**

* * *

This is only a very short filler because all I really wanted to do was say that I have drawn Tory's neighbourhood in paint with my awesome skill (It actually kinda sucks). I have posted it up on photobucket.

here is the link in words: http//i151 dot photobucket dot com /albums/s121/ RabbitohsGirl / FanficHouseSuburb dot jpg

Just take away the spaces and change "dot" to "."

* * *

Anyways...

That was probably the most embarrassing thing EVER.

I stood on the carpet, staring after my mother for a few moments before bursting into laughter. The girls came out from under my bed to see what I was laughing about. When they didn't see anything funny, they all gave me a quizzical look just like the one the boys had.

"Tory?" Sara asked slowly. "Are you okay?"

I laughed harder.

"Do you need me to get a doctor?" James asked, grinning.

Lily whacked him on the arm. It looked like it hurt too. THUMP.

"Tory?" Remus – who looked very tired up close - asked, and dropped down to the floor where I had fallen from laughter.

I could hardly breathe I was laughing so hard. They all looked worried but I still didn't stop for a good three minutes after.

"What was that about?" Kayla asked once I had stopped.

"Sorry. But... my Mum is such a fruit cake. I can't believe she thought that. Just because I've never had a boyfriend."

As soon as I had finished my sentence, everybody looked awkward. Apart from Broadie. "What?" I asked, frustrated.

They stood there, not looking me in the eye. I was very angry by now so I stormed out of the house and down to the shops. Broadie was the only one to follow. He ran into the corner shop after me, Trudy frowning at him. I plonked down in the storeroom where I used to always hide out. Trudy had always let me in there. I was a trustworthy kid and she was a very trusting person.

"Tory?" Broadie asked sitting down next to me. "What's wrong?"

"I thought they were my friends, Broadie. Why are they acting so weird around me?" I asked miserably.

He put an arm around my shoulders and shrugged. I must admit, it felt funny. "I'm not sure, Tory. But there must be a good reason, they are your friends."

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but was only really about one hour. I'm sure he was thinking why he was even talking to me. I had blown up at my friends for no good reason and had stormed off on top of all things. I quietly stood up. Broadie did too, only he stretched from being still for so long. We slowly walked back to the store – Trudy giving us a suspicious glare.

"Bye, Trudy," I muttered and exited.

Broadie waved to her and followed me back to the main road. I turned to face him and that is when I realised something. Tonight was full moon. I love full moon. I think I will go for a walk near the forest. It will clear my head.

"Thankyou, Broadie. For everything."

"No problem."

He turned to walk back home but he didn't quite make it.

**THUMP.**

As Broadie fell to the ground, I saw somebody run in the opposite direction.

Crap.

* * *

**Author's note: That was it. Sorry, but I haven't written the rest yet. I'm not going to ask for rerviews for an update because I think this chapter is lousy. You can always review to say it wasn't though. HINT HINT.**

**RG**


	8. NOTE

Hey, readers.

I have a problem... I don't know what to do with this fic. I have writters block. I know who punched Broadie but i don't know why. I know what I want to do with the fic but it doesn't come in till later. I need all the suggestions I can get.

In the meantime, I am going to write a new fic (I might be an obsessive compolsive submiter. I really think so). It will include me and my friends but be written through the view of one of their diaries. It's just till I know where to go with this.

So put me author's alert so you don't miss next chapter. It will be out in no less than three weeks. I promise you.

Thanks for the suport.

Love RG xoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxxoxo


	9. I Cracked

**Author's note: Sorry for the last chapter. It was a bit lousy. I hope this chapter will make up for most of it. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I have had major writers block. I wanted to make this chapter extra long to make up for it. Let's see how I go.**

**Thanks to everybody for reviewing. You guys rock.

* * *

**

THUMP.

As Broadie fell to the ground, I saw somebody run in the opposite direction.

Crap.

I sprinted over to him. He had blood flowing out of his nose in a big torrent. He had a large, swelling bump on his face and he looked worse for wear. I bent down and pulled his head into my lap.

"Broadie, can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Broadie, please. Please, wake up for me."

Still nothing.

I looked around frantically for somebody. The streets were deserted. I groaned and pulled Broadie up until our shoulders were even. I hadn't brought my wand with me and nobody was around. I slowly stood up, dragging Broadie with me. He certainly is heavy. It must be all his muscles.

"Help!" I screamed.

Nobody.

I wrapped my arms around under Broadie's shoulders. I slowly dragged him across the road, his feet trailing behind. My arms were aching. I'm not used to a lot of physical activity. Sure, I've done a bit of swimming, but that isn't nearly enough to carry a teenage male up a hill. Especially when I'm about two heads shorter. I couldn't take his weight anymore. I collapsed onto the road, Broadie in my arms.

"Help!" I screamed, again.

Just as I thought I would have to leave Broadie laying on the footpath to go get somebody, Snuffles came bounding up through the park. I breathed out and hugged the big, black dog.

"Go get help, Snuffles!" I whispered.

He ran off toward the bush. Before I had time to even pull Broadie up again, Sirius appeared.

"Sirius, help!" I cried.

Sirius bent down and pulled Broadie up, without saying a word.

"Who did this?" he asked gently, carrying him toward my house.

"I don't know!"

"Okay, run ahead and get help."

I sprinted over to my house. My parents had left a note on the kitchen bench.

_Honey,_

_We have gone out. Be back at around 7.30. Don't use the oven._

_Love Mummy and Daddy._

I dropped the note and ran to my room, looking for my friends. They were nowhere to be seen. I ran back down to the phone and dialled for an ambulance.

"You have called emergency services. Police, Ambulance or Fire Brigade?" a cool female voice asked politely.

"Ambulance!" I half yelled.

"Where would you like it?"

She said it as if she was asking what flavour topping I wanted on my ice cream. I gave her my address and rushed out to look for Sirius and Broadie. Sirius had carried Broadie's limp body to the footpath.

"Broadie, mate, are you there?" he asked, shaking his shoulders lightly.

Nothing.

"It's not working, Sirius!" I cried.

It seems kind of silly, now I think about it. I have barely ever talked to Sirius before in my life and now here I am, practically pleading some other half-stranger to wake up in his company.

"Go get Remus."

He wasn't asking, he was demanding. I stood up and sprinted all the way to Remus' house. My legs were aching by the time I reached the old cottage.

"Remus!" I yelled, bursting through the door.

Susan and Paul were sitting down in the kitchen. Susan looked like she had just been pouring out tea. She was still standing.

"He is upstairs in his room, dear," Paul replied.

I ran into the hall, opening any door I came across. Before I had a chance to open the last three, Remus and James stepped out into the hallway.

"Oh, thank goodness. Quick, follow me," I said, grabbing their arms and pulling them out of the house before setting off into a run.

James and Remus both kept up easily. I'm sure they would have ran ahead, had they of known what was going on. Once we reached my house, we found a rather upsetting sight. Broadie was still lying unconscious on my doorstep, but so was Sirius. I gasped and sat down next to him. Remus and James both went pale.

"What happened?" James asked, pulling out his wand.

"I don't know. I left Broadie here with Sirius, but he was conscious. I don't know what happened to Sirius."

Before anybody could say anything else, the ambulance pulled up out the front of my house. Remus immediately walked up to one of the paramedics and explained what had happened. James was giving the whole situation a funny look.

"Don't worry. They are here to help," I told James as they carried Broadie and Sirius away on stretchers. He nodded and stayed silent.

"I'm going to the hospital with them, you lot stay here," said Remus. I nodded. "Tell my parents where I am." I nodded again.

How obedient am I? I should get a medal. I don't think now is the best time to ask for one, though. Seeing as Sirius and Broadie are unconscious and all. I watched silently as the ambulance drove away at top speed. I turned to James.

"We should go tell Remus' parents where he is."

James nodded, still very pale. I grabbed his and we walked down the hill to Remus' house. James was starting to frighten me. The normally loud, teenager was very silent. Just like I had been. At that point, I realised why my friends barely ever spoke to me since my 13th. I had probably scared them all silly. I walked the rest of the way to the cottage in a daze.

"Tory? James?"

Well, you can imagine what Remus' parents would look like. One of Remus' best friends and the girl from around the corner, practically lifeless, slowly walking up to their front door when only minutes ago she had burst in and dragged them out.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Lupin," I said snapping out of my daze. "Er..." How to tell her... "Sirius has been hurt and Remus is going to the hospital with him."

"Oh," Susan gasped.

Remus' parents shared a worried look before giving me and James a hug.

"It'll be okay," she said.

The only thing that bothered me about her saying that was it sounded more like she was trying to make herself feel better than me or James. It sounded like Sirius was her child rather than Remus. That was probably what really got me in a knot. After all, Angie McKee never had a mother. Just a grandfather.

James and I walked back to my house to wait for Remus. I sat down in a chair across from James. He was giving me a thoughtful look.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on. I'm not buying it," he said, slightly angry.

And then I cracked.

I told him everything. About Angie. About the night on my 13th birthday. About my friends and how they ignored me. About my mother. About school. About everything that had ever bothered me since I was 13. Boy, it felt good to get it all out.

"It'll be okay."

I wish I had listened to what he said. I could really use it right now.

* * *

**There. I'm sorry it took about a month. You can send all the hate mail you want. Honest.**

**Hides behind Sirius as you throw tomatoes.**

**I'm sorry!**

**RG**


	10. SOS

* * *

I walked out of my house, wrapped up in as many jackets and coats I could find. Turns out the moon isn't a full moon. Almost there though. A few more days.

Remus and Sirius were back. They wouldn't tell me what had happened so I'll have to wait until they decide what information to release. I feel like they are those big movie stars and I am the media, waiting to see what I can fish from them and send up in the headlines. They didn't say anything about Broadie – they just ran off with James.

Mum and Dad came back before dinner and bombarded me with questions. Apparently they are renovating my room when I leave for Hogwarts so when I move out it'll be a study or a nursery if they have any more children. Fancy that, my own parents throwing me out of the house. I'll go live with the garbage man. We'll collect bins by day and rummage through them to eat at night. Not very pleasant, but I'll meet a lot of new people.

For the next two weeks, Mum is taking Dad away on holidays and Aunty Hattie and Uncle Joe are coming to stay here, bringing with them Noah and Adam – my wonderfully annoying cousins. Noah is two years older than me and Adam is only about seven. But its okay, they can be really cool, most of the time.

Both Adam and Noah have brown hair like me. It's got the same curls and the same habit of getting tangled. But, unlike me, they have deep blue eyes where as I have jade eyes. Noah isn't particularly tall, but Adam has always been tall for his age. I am short, on the other hand. Adam and Noah are both magic, but Hattie and Joe (who really is John) are squibs.

I can remember one time, when I was twelve, Noah was fourteen and Adam was around five. We all decided to run around the front yard in only our undies, socks and tops. I can't remember why we did it. And I can remember even before that when we were making pancakes and our parents were all asleep. Let's just say, the fire brigade wasn't too happy and neither was the cat or our parents.

I kept walking until I came to the edge of the forest. I checked my watch. It was around nine. I shivered. The wind was really cold. I sat down for a while, scraping an ancient rock on a rotting log for entertainment. The moon went behind the clouds for a while and I stayed still. I could feel the ground vibrating. At first I thought it was an earthquake. Then I thought it was a stampede. My second guess was the closest. A bunch of deer came out into the clearing. The best thing to do at a time like this is to stay still. That's exactly what I did.

"Do you think she can see us?" one asked the other.

Wait a second. They can talk!

"Yes, now shut up, Dudley."

Dudley? That's a funny name!

"Greetings, young human," the tall one at the front said.

I dropped the rock and stared. Four does followed them out, wearing tutus. I gasped and stood up. This was weirder than anything that had ever happened to me before. Weirder than that time the hobo from the city came up to me, his dead cat draped over his shoulder and said, "Name my cat!"

"Get her!" one of the does yelled.

I ran away from the woods and across the bridge. I was almost halfway when a polar bear wearing a jumpsuit sprung up from the water and growled. I turned and sprinted back the other way. I was stopped by the deer. They slowly closed in on me. Three steps away...two steps away...

BANG!

I fell through the bridge and down into the water.

"Hey, Crazy locks!"

S.O.S! S.O.S, I say!

I opened my eyes to find Noah standing over my bed. It was all a dream. I must have fallen asleep out at the woods, but I'm not there anymore. I wonder how I got here. I pulled the covers over my head and groaned.

"Come on, Crazy locks!"

That's what he has been calling me since before I could remember. Have one bad hair day and already, the boys bug you for it.

"Breakfast!" he called, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of bed.

I fell painfully on my butt and was dragged out of the room on my back. I winced when the stairs came. It would not be very fun going down those. Noah put an arm under each of mine and dragged me down, my heals whacking against the stairs. It was still too early in the morning to respond with a witty comment so I just let out a kind of muffled scream and smacked him on the shoulder. He is so going to pay later.

"Torza McLorza!" Uncle Joe called, giving me a big hug. Another bad nickname. He always calls me that and I can't say I enjoy it much. Plus, he is about the size of a mini whale. Just when I thought I was going to be swallowed by his fat, Aunty Hattie pulled me out from under him and held my hands.

"Look at you!" she said, tears in her eyes. "You've grown so much!" She also wrapped me up in a hug. Aunties are very emotional. "I missed you so much, Toto!"

What is with this family and nicknames? Honestly.

"Tory!" Adam yelled, running up to me and jumping up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I spun him around. He was cackling like a cartoon witch. My, he has certainly grown – My back gave way – And put on weight.

"Breakfast!" Aunty Hattie called, sitting down.

Noah, Adam and Joe all rushed over and sat down, digging in. I smiled to myself and plonked down in the spare chair next to Noah. On the table was an assortment of fruit, toast, eggs, bacon, juice and water. Trust Aunty Hattie to make a feast. We all started with the toast. It is a habit in the Cherri family to start with the toast, move onto the meat and dairy and finish up with a fruit or vegetable. It's like an unwritten law.

"Did your parents leave any directions or notes?" Hattie asked me.

I shrugged.

"Okay then, I'll give them a call after breakfast and see how the trip was."

I nodded, stuffing my face with bacon.

"Where are we going to sleep, Mum?" Noah asked, already onto the fruit.

"Well, I thought it would be fun for you all to camp out in the tree house just like when you were young."

"Cool!" Adam said, pouring some juice. He was having a bit of trouble so Noah helped him out a bit.

Hattie sighed. "I can remember when you were all tiny little things..."

Noah, Adam and I groaned. Here come the stories.

"I can distinctly remember when you all used to have baths together, with the little rubber ducky and all the bubbles."

"Aww...Mum! I'm eating!" Noah said, throwing his cutlery down. "My appetite is ruined."

"No it isn't!" Joe said. "You're always hungry."

* * *

After breakfast, I had a shower and got dressed. I think I'll get my hair cut – I keep sitting on my hair which is down to my hips now. I'll see what my friends think. Oh, that's right. They aren't talking to me anymore. I walked out of the house and looked back to the tree house.

"Oi, Crazy locks! Get up here."

I skipped over to the tree and climbed up to the branch that Noah was on.

"Are you talking again?" he asked, quite rudely.

I nodded.

"Well...speak!"

I shook my head.

"Why not?"

I shrugged.

"Please?"

I blinked. Ooh! He was getting mad now. Just wait till I've finished with my revenge.

"Pretty please?"

I raised an eyebrow in, what I hope was, an attractive fashion.

"Oh, so I have to give you something in return?"

I nodded.

"Errmm...a pony?"

Yuck! Horses! Yuck! I can't deal with the things. Yes, they are beautiful, but I don't want one! I shook my head. As if he could afford one anyway.

"Apple bubblegum?"

So he _did_ remember my one weakness. Still not going to work. I shook my head again.

"I'll tell you a secret! A really really juicy one!"

Okay, he has me there. I nodded, smirked and tossed my hair.

"Okay, here is a really really big secret..." he leaned forward to my ear. Just when I thought I was going to hear the scandal of the century, he burped. Loudly. In my ear. Spit and everything.

I frowned, pushing him backwards. Now, to every girl out there, listen to what I have to say: Boys are disgusting, smelly, socially unacceptable, rude, arrogant, big-headed, aggressive, and foul and yet they make for great arm candy and we can't live without them. How can this be? Who on earth decided to make them like that? When I find them, I will give them a talking to, mark my words.

"Yuck!" I groaned, wiping my ear on my shoulder. "You are disgusting!"

"But I got you to talk at least!"

True. He did have a point.

"God, it's good to hear your voice again." I'm touched, really.

"Yeah, but did you have to do it that way?"

"No, but this was the funner way!"

"There is no such word as funner."

"Yes there is!"

"No there isn't!"

"Yeah!"

"Nah!"

"Yeah!"

"Nah!"

"Yeah!"

"Nah!"

"Ya-ha!"

"Na-ha!"

"Don't you Na-ha my Ya-ha!"

Noah smiled and I growled. Well, my stomach growled. I gave Noah one more dirty look before jumping out of the tree and walking back towards the house. Today was cloudy and I didn't feel like doing much so I emptied the fridge into a bag and locked myself in my room for the day. Noah, Adam and Hattie all bashed on the door, but I didn't answer. I could hear Hattie telling Joe that is was 'a teenage girl phase' and 'Noah never got one because he is a boy'. I sniggered to myself and continued lounging out.

* * *

There were only three days to go...only three. Then Hattie, Joe, Noah and Adam would be out of my hair. So far, I had hidden away from everyone for the past ten days, but I'm not so sure how much longer I can go without Hattie taking me to see a doctor – she is _that_ worried. Today I am going to go see Remus. I might be able to find out what happened with Sirius and Broadie. I haven't heard anything about the poor guy and I am becoming increasingly paranoid about it. I still have no clue as to who punched Broadie.

"Hey, Torza!" Mr Merry said as I walked past his yard. He was watering the plants and trimming some of the hedges.

"Good morning, Mr Merry."

He didn't notice my new vocabulary. Tough.

I walked out over to the little cottage Remus lives in. It reminds me of a Barbie accessory pack on that H-Mart advertisement. I knocked on the door and waited patiently. I had brought with me a basket with special jam that my mother had told me to give Remus' mum next time I saw her. I felt like little red riding hood.

"Hello Tory!" Susan said, coming to the door.

"Hello!" I replied, handing her the basket.

She took it gratefully with a small gasp and a beam. Remus must have told them I was speaking again. I guess it is okay with me. She pulled me into the house and gave me a hug.

"It's good to have you back, Tor!"

Good to have me back? Whatever.

I smiled and she started putting the jam into her orderly cupboard. "Remus is in his room if you want to say hello," she added as an afterthought.

I nodded. "Thank you, Susan. I'll just go say hi now."

I walked out of the kitchen and into the hall. I tried to remember which room was his. I'm pretty sure it was the one at the end. I opened it.

"Oh my..."

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter. I am SO sorry that I haven't updated. You can send as much hate mail as you want! This chapter actually worked out like I wanted it, but if you have any complaints, you know where to find me! I promise I'll update more often, I've been pretty busy with my other fics and school work. Don't forget to review! I really appreciate it!**

**The first four reviewers get a special virtual cookie!**

**RG**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
